


a demon, an angel, and the stars above them

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Picnics, Queen - Freeform, Saying I Love You, idk how to tag, it's realy sweet, looking at the stars, under the stars, you're my best friend by queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a late night picnic





	a demon, an angel, and the stars above them

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic. I know it's short, but I hope you like it!

“Do you ever want to just… run away together,” Crowley said, looking up at the stars. He and Aziraphale had scheduled a picnic, as they often do, but this time the angel had requested dinner rather than lunch. They ended up talking long enough that by the time they realized that it was getting dark, there was no sun left to be seen. Besides, Aziraphale had taken a recent interest in astronomy.

 

“We can’t.” The blonde turned to look towards his friend. “We’re an angel and a demon for heaven’s sake - or whatever. We’re not exactly normal. We can’t just run away.”

 

“But what if there was no heaven. No hell. What if there was no goddamn apocalypse-“

 

“There actually wasn’t-“

 

“Not my point, my point is, what if it was just us.”

 

“It is just us. We’re our own side, remember. I quite like our daily lives. Wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

“Not a thing?”

 

“Well, I suppose… “ Aziraphale trailed off, clearly not wanting to bring the conversation down whatever path his mind had taken him. “No, I don’t think I’d change anything.” The two of them went back to looking at combinations of stars that some Greek dudes thought looked like swans and dogs. 

 

“Quite a nice night out,” the angel said after a few moments. 

 

“I suppose it is,” Crowley said, scooting just slightly closer. The two of them lay there in a silence that was anything but uncomfortable. It almost seemed like that’s the way it was always meant to be. Saying nothing yet understanding everything. Just the two of them. _ Is this what love feels like? _ Aziraphale thought. 

 

“Not as nice as you though.” The demon knew it was cheesy, but hey, worth a shot. It’s not like any of his previous endeavors had gotten noticed by that oblivious cinnamon roll he had somehow fallen in love with.

 

Aziraphale sat up. “Are you flirting with me?” 

 

“Yes, you dumbass. What do you think 90 percent of our conversations are?”

 

“Banter?”

 

“ _ Flirty  _ banter. It isn’t unwanted I hope.”

 

“Oh! No.” The angel blushed a bit. “Quite the opposite actually.”

 

“Well, you want to do something about it?” 

 

“We’ve got to do it properly.” 

 

“When have we ever done anything properly?”

 

“I know!” The blond haired man (well, not quite man) had a look of excitement that made Crowley equal parts smitten and nervous. “A waltz!”

 

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were both transported to a small ballroom, if such a thing existed. It was still much bigger than any typical room, and much more space than any two people could actually need. The entire place was decked with golden paint that glimmered in the moonlight. Waltz music played with no real origin. 

 

“Well, come here then.” Crowley stood expectantly.

 

“That’s no way to ask someone to dance.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  _ Would you give me the honor of this dance? _ ” The demon’s tone was joking, but behind his generally sarcastic demeanor, there was a layer of sincerity Aziraphale rarely saw in anyone else. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Of course” 

 

They danced through the song. And the next. And the next. They clung to each other, enjoying this moment of intimacy, feelings they never knew the other reciprocated. As the fourth song began, Crowley snapped his fingers, and the tone of the song changed.

 

_ “ooh, you make me live” _

 

“Queen? Really?” Aziraphale’s voice was not quite judgemental. 

 

“It feels more…” the demon paused, looking for the right word. “ours.” 

 

And it was theirs. This night was the night they would remember. There would be many more nights. And days. Sunsets and sunrises. They could spend an eternity together, and most likely would. 

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
